Laura and Almanzo
by Quietnovel
Summary: A remake of the episode "Sweet Sixteen". Taking off just after Almanzo punched Chad and asked Charles if he would collect Laura the following day.


A remake of Sweet Sixteen, starting from the time just after Almanzo punched Chad and asked Charles if he would collect Laura the following day.

The walk back to Miss Trimble's was a horrible one. The wind was strong and Laura had so much on her mind that she kept forgetting to concentrate on where she was walking. Her new heels were still a bother. They weren't as comfortable as her old shoes, she felt she couldn't move around as much with the heels. She kept wobbling every time she stepped into a little hole with them. But that wasn't her big problem. How could Manly have been so mean? Chad was so understanding and patient. Laura had brought Chad round to the side of the school house and had put some water on his jaw. He didn't complain, he seemed more concerned that he'd caused an argument for Laura. She was angry though. The parents in Curry might think she was a bad teacher and report her to the super intendant.

Laura was still in a mood when she arrived back to Mini. Mini was away puffing her pipe beside the fire. "Well it's wicked out there!" she smiled, turning her chair to face Laura. "Well now, what's in your pipe?" "Oh nothing, Mini, I just had an argument with a friend is all." "A big one was it? Who's this friend?" "Oh just Almanzo, the man who brings me home on the Fridays. I just put my things in my room." Mini said no more as she watched Laura hobble off down to her room.

Laura tossed and turned in her bed that night. She hadn't eaten much at dinner that evening and she couldn't sleep now. "Oh that Almanzo Wilder!" she hissed. "I spend all my time loving you and you don't even be nice to me."

It was a surprise to see Pa's buckboard come to meet her at the school the next day. "He didn't come to collect me?" Laura didn't know was it irritation or sadness she felt. "Almanzo told me what happened, he thought you'd like it better if I came. It being your birthday and all."

When they arrived home, Ma and Carrie had the table set all nice for Laura's birthday dinner. Albert had even picked some wild flowers for Laura. "You're awful quiet?" Ma said as they all sat around the table. "The church social is in a while, are you going to wear your orange ribbon. I always think that one is lovely on you." "I don't think I'll go," Laura mumbled sadly. "Why not?" Albert piped up. "I think if Laura doesn't want to go then that's fine," Pa almost smiled. Ma gave him a look. "Laura, is this about Almanzo?" "I don't want to see him, I'll stay home with Carrie and Grace. Please, Ma?" "Oh alright, if that's what you want."

"Don't stay up too late now," Ma kissed them all as they left. "Bye!" Carrie waved vigorously. Laura led her and Grace back inside. Carrie and Grace sat down on the floor in front of the fire and began to play with their dolls. "Laura, do you love Almanzo?" Carrie asked up at Laura as she sta in Ma's chair by the fire. Laura didn't answer straight away, "Yes." She was upset now. What if Almanzo was dancing with that snippy girl Christy or Molly or that Ellen? He always has a girl on his arm. He never has Laura there though. What if he forgot about her already? He did look sorry when she gave out to him. He mustn't have meant to cause her trouble, he always did call her his friend. Friend, even if he was looking moony at her before, he won't be now. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? "Are you going to marry him?" Carrie was asking. "Laura?" "Oh, sorry, Carrie, I was daydreaming." "Well are you?" Laura turned away and began pacing the room, slowly. He was looking all moony at her last time and he did ask her to the church social. Maybe she should go and apologise. Laura looked out the window. It was getting dark fast. It would be dark before she got there if she left now. Laura continued to pace. It must have looked like Chad was making advances on her, she supposed. Maybe Manly was jealous. It happened with Pa when Ma was making sheep's eyes at another guy so Pa would ask her to a dance. Laura grabbed her shawl. "Carrie, I'm going to the social. Lock the door behind me and put Grace to bed soon, okay?" "But, Laura." "I'll be back with the others," and with that Laura rushed out. She had forgotten that she was wearing her heels and even running into town, a path she had taken so often, seemed so much stranger in heels. she couldn't run as fast and the dark was coming in so quick, it made it even harder to not stumble.

The lights of the town came into view. Laura slowed to a quick walk as she entered the town. She smoothed down her dress and pulled up her shawl. Her hair was a bit tangled and wild from the run but there was nothing she could do about that. She saw Ma and Pa dancing and Albert was dancing with Miss Wilder. "Laura, what happened?" Ma asked in alarm. "Oh nothing, I just thought I'd come after all." "I don't like you running around in the dark," Ma scorned. "I know, I'm sorry. Is Manly here?" Ma looked at Pa. "No, Half- Pint. He asked us if you had come, when we arrived and when he learnt you hadn't he stormed out." "Oh." Laura went to sit down. When that dance was over Ma came over to her. "We've offered Eliza Jane a ride home, maybe Almanzo'll be there. You could talk to him then?" "He won't want to talk to me." "Now why do you say that?" "Because I know! He's angry with me!" "Laura Ingalls, now you just hang on there. He wouldn't be angry with you if he wanted to see you tonight and he did. You just go talk to him after the social, okay?" "Okay." Albert asked Laura for a dance, then Andy did. They went off outside afterwards but Laura didn't want to. They were probably going to go running or something fun, she couldn't in her heels.

Eliza Jane sat up in the front of the buckboard with Pa, on the way home. Ma insisted. "I don't know what came over Manny to forget." "I'm sure it'll all come out in the end," Pa smiled. Laura was beginning to get butterflies in her tummy as the Wilder house approached. Barnem and the buggy were outside so Manly was sure to be in. "Thank you very much," Miss Wilder smiled as Pa helped her down off her seat. Almanzo came to the door, he looked a bit tired and weary. His vague expression changed however when he saw the Ingalls and Laura with them. Laura jumped out the back of the buckboard. Almanzo walked out the them all. "Why don't you all come in for a cup of coffee?" Eliza Jane smiled nervously, knowing Almanzo wanted to speak to Laura. Ma and Pa knew too and agreed. Albert seemed exhausted but followed behind them without complaint. "Hey, Beth," Almanzo gave a small smile as the others all went in. "Hi, Manly." "Your Pa said you weren't coming, to the church social that is." He seemed shy and nervous. "I wasn't but I changed my mind." "Oh." Manly went over, nervously, to pet the horses. Laura followed. He seemed like he had something to say but was having trouble saying it. "I'm sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over me." He smiled to himself, "It reminds me of the day your Pa punched me." Laura still said nothing. Almanzo seemed to feel uncomfortable and uncertain again. "I got you a present," he said quickly, "I have it in the house." He turned to run back in but Laura put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Almanzo, I'm sorry too." He stopped and looked at her. She seemed taller and with her hair down and long around her face it made her seem older, more mature. She didn't seem like that little girl who cried when she failed her exam anymore. Her new dress looked nice. It made her look like a woman. She was a teacher now she wasn't a little schoolgirl anymore. She'd been to a different place, and lived away from her Ma and Pa. she had stories about people she's worked with. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a lady. Almanzo knew that now, she was a lady that day he saw her with Chad. She didn't look like a little girl playing with a boy. She looked like a woman. She a woman he had never known before; a woman he talked to about horses and talked to him back about them. She was a woman who wasn't always trying to fix her hair and alter her bonnet. She was different. She was normal to him.

"Beth, I'm sorry," he whispered, turning to face her fully. She was his Beth. She was the only person he saw every day, aside from Eliza Jane. He knew so much about her already. She was always interested in his stories too. "You already said that, Manly, and I forgive you," she smiled up at him. He loved the way she always smiled up at him. It was always a big and genuine smile. Almanzo took her hand. "Happy Birthday, Beth," he smiled down at her. Laura gave him a big grin and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his around her small waist and hoisted her up and twirled her around. She laughed and brought her face to face him again. Still up in his arms, Manly stopped twirling and grinned back at her. "Maybe I could escort you home on Sunday after church?" Laura's eyes glowed. "Really?!" he put her back down on her feet and nodded proudly. "If you'll allow me?" he winked. "Oh yes," she grinned. Manly took her hand again. "Maybe we could go for a buggy ride tomorrow?" "We could go out to the lake!" Manly chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. Laura wriggled her little thin fingers underneath his. He entwined their fingers. Hers were very pale, thin and almost frail looking compared to his strong tanned, rough fingers. "Will that make me your new beau then?" Laura's smile became a shy one as she smirked up at him. Almanzo bent down slowly. Laura knew what was happening. He was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her like a man kisses a woman, like Pa kisses Ma. Laura leaned up onto her tippy toes. His lips were warm and soft. He gave her one little special kiss. His face was so close to hers after they had kissed. His eyes were so blue as they sparkled. He straightened up. "Should we go in then? They're probably just waiting for us," he suggested. "Yes, you're right. Albert looked very tired, we should be heading home." Manly and Laura untwined their fingers and sauntered up into the house. Pa seemed anxious but smiled when he saw Laura was smiling.


End file.
